The present invention relates to a kneepad having a lower portion that substantially has the shape of part of a cylinder, with the lower portion being intended for resting against the upper part of a shinbone of a user, with the kneepad also having an upper portion that is in the shape of part of a sphere, with the upper portion being intended for resting against a kneecap of a user, and with the kneepad further having a retaining strap that is connected to lateral edges of the lower portion and in use extends about a leg of a user.
With heretofore known kneepads of this type there is the danger that the retaining strap will assume a position in the bend or hollow of the knee, either already when the kneepad is put on, or during use thereof. Such a position of the retaining strap is uncomfortable; during longer periods of use, this position of the retaining strap can even be painful.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a kneepad of the aforementioned general type that is comfortable to wear, whereby the retaining strap cannot cause pain in the bend of the knee, whereby the knee of the user is largely surrounded and protected, and whereby a lateral protection of the knee in the region of the bend thereof is also provided in order to prevent foreign objects from entering the bend of the knee.